


The Soundless Bullet

by LowKeyGayHyena



Series: Something I Need [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Complications, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Hidden pain, Love Hurts, M/M, Never Going to Work, Original Male Character - Freeform, Roy Harper - Freeform, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyGayHyena/pseuds/LowKeyGayHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time has passed after the 'unfortunate' incident at Mt. Justice, leaving our young bird to be lost in his thoughts after something more. Whatever it was that had happened, Bruce decided he had to do something in fear of losing his protege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soundless Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait for another part to this series. I have had some crazy business going on during that time and have finally found the time to sit and work on this. It is really short I know, but that is because I have a much longer one I am typing as we speak.
> 
> I have recently gotten a question from someone concerning my work in wondering how I have come up with these short stories as they like them a lot. Now if you all want to send me questions, I am more than happy to answer! They did not want to be named so I am keeping that my secret. ^^
> 
> Anonymous: "How do you come up with these great story ideas?! They are so original and feel so real!"
> 
> Me: Well first off, thank you so much for the great feedback. :D I am glad you are enjoying my stories as that is what I strive for. These story ideas tend to just pop up in my head. I have always loved writing stories since I was little and I apparently have a very wild imagination. Roy Harper is my all time favorite hero so I know him very well. The Bat Family I also know very well. By well I mean I have all comics concerning the family and Roy Harper. As for the story plots themselves I do come up with them rather randomly, but there is also some hidden stuff in them concerning my life that has happened. I won't tell you exactly, but I will let you all try and figure them out for yourselves haha.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the story and hope to have another part up soon! :D

_"...Leave me alone, kid."_

Robin, sidekick of Batman and ward of Bruce Wayne, also known as Dick Grayson, was feeling as if the world was ending. He would rarely move and lately had begun to stay in his room at the manor. His crime fighting ways had not changed, much, but none the less Batman picked up on the slightest difference from his partner in fighting crime.

Batman and Robin were in the middle of a routine patrol when a couple of robbers decided to make the night more interesting. Naturally Batman was on the call as soon as it started. Racing towards the bank in the Batmobile while contacting Robin. "Robin. Bank robbery in the east side of Gotham. I am two minutes out. Do not engage until I arrive do you hear me?"

Naturally, Batman was prepared to give his young protege a small talk about why he was not allowed to go in alone. What he was not prepared for however, was the answer he was given.

"Okay."

Batman knew better than to just accept this response. But his questioning would have to wait, as there was a robbery in progress. The robbers had a very short lived high life, as they were taken down with ease in a matter of five minutes. Throughout the fight; however, there was something very off putting for the caped crusader. The gun fire had never bothered The Batman, neither had the single lucky punch one of the men had somehow connected. No. It was something.. more. Something that spoke volumes without ever being heard.

Robin had not made a single remark while fighting. Not one wise crack joke had left the young boy's mouth throughout the entire fight. His quick tongue was apparently caught by something other than a cat. Batman just couldn't figure out exactly what had his young partner so quiet, but he was determined to figure it out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Roy! Roy please turn around!"_

_The only action received was the continuation of footsteps moving further and further away._

_"Please talk to me Roy! Don't just walk away from me!" Dick ran foreword and grabbed the older boy's forearm. "Look at me!"_

_The red head seemed to tense up before quickly relaxing against the grip on his forearm. Without a sound, he turned to face the young sidekick, mask in hand as he had torn it off his face the moment he was out of the training area._

_"Roy..." The older boy pulled his arm back with force, making Dick let go of his arm. The young hero couldn't even look at the other, solely focused on the ground just like if he were apologizing to Batman. "Please, just-"_

_Dick's sentence was cut off when he met Roy's harsh gaze. There wasn't hate in his eyes it was- "...Leave me alone, kid." Pain._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much again guys! :D It means a lot to me that so many of you like my little random writes. Your comments are always welcomed and ideas for future story plots are also welcome. :)


End file.
